


Umi's Miraculously Muscular Girlfriends

by burnmeumi



Series: The Life and Times of HonoUmiKanan [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bri's thirst shines threw, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Umi's really gay, but especially gay for her girlfriends' muscles, part of the "Give Kanan Muscles" crew, yeah this one's a little more self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnmeumi/pseuds/burnmeumi
Summary: Umi's always known her girlfriends had muscles, but she never quite understood the sheer power the two could have when together. AKA Umi learns just how gay she is for women with muscles.





	Umi's Miraculously Muscular Girlfriends

* * *

"Uh… Umi? You okay?"

Sonoda Umi was very much _not_ okay. First she'd absentmindedly wandered into the changing rooms after practice which, normally, would not have resulted in the twenty-one year-old woman freezing. However, normally she doesn't walk in on her other girlfriends in the midst of changing.

And yet, here she was; at the entrance to the changing room, her practice helmet lying on the floor forgotten as her eyes locked onto her orange and blue-haired girlfriends, the both of them lacking their tops. Despite the black-haired woman's desire to cover her eyes from the (shameless!) display, she wasn't able to tear her eyes away.

In full display in front of her, coated with an almost unholy sheen of sweat, were her girlfriends' unfairly toned bodies. Kanan's abs rippling along her stomach alone was enough to cloud the woman's mind with sinful, lustful thoughts of her younger girlfriend; but it was the image of her childhood friend turned girlfriend's toned stomach and muscular arms that did her in. Seeing Honoka's forearm muscles seemingly ripple with every movement she made caused Umi's vision to suddenly go black. And within an instant, she was on the wooden floors.

"Umi!" Kanan called, rushing to her unconscious girlfriend's side. She lifted the woman up, checking for any blood or visible evidence of a concussion. Kanan turned her head to Honoka, looking at her twenty year-old girlfriend with eyes full of worry. "We should get her to a hospital!"

Honoka chuckled softly, grabbing her shirt out of her bag and slipping it on. "Nah, we should just get her home." Her voice was devoid of any worry, a fact that surprised Kanan. Why wasn't Honoka as worried about Umi as she was? "I think Umi-chan just saw something that made her… a little _too_ excited." At that, Honoka shot the younger blue-haired girl a sly look. " _Especially_ on you."

Kanan followed the woman's eyes to what they were looking at, and her cheeks promptly flushed. The sound of Honoka's (beautiful) laughter filled her ears as a shirt hit her face.

"I'll take Umi, you get dressed," Honoka said, picking the woman up out of Kanan's arms. "Go ahead and meet me at the apartment, alright _sexy_?"

Honoka's laughter followed her as she left the changing room, and Kanan realised one thing; despite Honoka's almost completely submissive personality in the bedroom and around Umi, when it came to teasing her, the woman was completely relentless. Sometimes she wasn't sure whether she loved or hated the woman.

…Oh who was she kidding, neither she or Umi would want Honoka any other way. …Except maybe some more sleeveless tops.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
